The Hidden Switch
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: In an effort to not only improve his grades, but also survive against the dark lord. Harry enlists Hermione's help to help him study more. But seeing as he is the boy-who-lived meaning that he won't be left alone. Hermione asks Harry to switch bodies with her, so that way he can study in her body, and she can improve his grades while in his body. So tune in to see what happen


The Hidden Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all credit goes to JK Rowling.

Summary: In an effort to not only improve his grades, but also survive against the dark lord. Harry enlists Hermione's help to help him study more. But seeing as he is the boy-who-lived meaning that he won't be left alone. Hermione asks Harry to switch bodies with her, so that way he can study in her body, and she can improve his grades while in his body.

Chapter 1

The British Magical World is such a wonderful place, full of excitement and adventure at every turn. Were one can experience and witness magic on a daily basis, from going to school, being at home, or even being outside. So you would think that this would be a wonderful place to live, well let me tell you that in my case you're surely mistaken.

For you see I am Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter, defeater of Voldemort, and the only survivor of the killing curse granting me the title of the boy-who-lived. As well as being a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And this is the story of how I ended up switching bodies with my best friend one Hermione Jean Granger.

You see during my five years at Hogwarts, though I do not go looking for it trouble all seems to find me at every corner. From my first year learning about about being a wizard and my parents, to having to save not only the infamous Philosopher's Stone, and battling a Voldemort possessed teacher. To my second year were I found out I could talk to snakes, thus turning the school against me, to having to solve the mystery of petrified students. And then having to not only save my best mate's sister, to battling a thousand year old snake, before facing off against a memory of a young Voldemort named Tom Riddle.

Moving on to my third year not only did I have to deal with soul sucking creatures known as dementors. I also found out that there was an insane mass murder who escaped from Azkaban coming to kill me, and finding out that my defense teacher was in fact a werewolf. Only then to find out that he was my godfather who was betrayed by another friend of his Peter Pettigrew, who framed Sirius Black for the murder of my parents. And then messing with time to not only save the life of my godfather, but also save the life of a Hippogriff named Buckbeak who was supposed to be executed due to the blonde ponce Draco Malfoy.

Now going onto my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was hopeful that I would finally have a normal year of schooling. But alas it seems that the universe just loves to cause me more problems than I can handle. Cause you see an ancient tournament known as the Triwizards Tournament was revived, and Hogwarts was chosen as the host school which included two other foreign magical schools. Though my adventure of that year did not begin, until the night of when the competitors were selected. When after the last selection was made, all of a sudden the Goblet of Fire spat out one more competitor which just so happened to be myself.

Were once again the school body excluding Hermione had turned their backs on me, just because my name was selected. Though after competing and passing the first two tasks, the third task was when everything turned bad. For you see me being selected as a champion, was all just a ploy in order to resurrect Voldemort to a physical body which was successful. And even though the Minister of Magic had sufficient proof of Voldemort returning, he as well as the Ministry of Magic over the summer has been running a smear campaign against me and Dumbledore.

Which leads into my fifth year at Hogwarts, after not only dealing with the aftereffects of the tournament, and the smear campaign, but I also was put on trial for underage use of magic. Afterwards when school had begun I quickly found out that the Ministry had sent in one of their own in the form of Dolores Umbridge. Who was there to not only control what we learned in defense class, but also to keep me in check. Which began when she had banned me and the Weasley twins from quidditch for fighting against Draco and his cronies. Although thankfully Umbridge did not last very long through the year since she was ran out by the students themselves.

Even though with Umbridge now gone, her banning me for quidditch did actually teach me something. It taught me that I was wasting away my freetime, and that so far in my schooling I was basically subpar. Meaning that I did not try my best nor my worst, overall I was plainly average. This served as wakeup call to me, showing two important things that I needed to see. One was that if I wanted a good job once out of Hogwarts, I was going to need all the best grades I could get. And that I needed to really study if I wanted to survive against Voldemort, since he does has over several decades of magical knowledge over me.

Knowing that there was only one person within Hogwarts, who could help improve my studying and grades and that was my best friend Hermione Granger. Deciding to talk with Hermione I quickly made my way to our private shared dorm. You see after Umbridge was ousted from Hogwarts, Dumbledore had talked with me and he owned up to the mistakes he has made with me. So as a way as apologizing he gifted me and one person of my choice a private shared dorm, that came with separate restrooms as well. Knowing I could trust only one person with this gift I decided to choose Hermione.

After making it to the entrance and saying the password to enter the dorm. I quickly spotted Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book as she always was doing. Deciding to get it over with I went up to her and said " _Hermione I am in need of some help, and you are the only person I know that can help me"_ I stated to my brown and curly haired friend. Seeing her lift her face from the book she was reading, showed that she had a look of confusion. After some moments had passed she responded with " _sure Harry what is it that you need help with, you know I am always here for you."_ was her very truthful reply to me. Hearing her reply had calmed me down some enough to the point were I said " _I need your help with improving my study habits and grades, not only to get a good job once we leave Hogwarts, but also so I can be better prepared next time for Voldemort."_ was the rant I had poured out to my friend.

Seeing as she was about to reply i quickly interrupted her and said " _I know you told me that a thousand times, but it did not really sink until just right now but there is another problem"_ once finished I waited for her reply. Which came quickly as she said " _well i am glad you finally started to listen to what I say Harry, but what in the world is the other problem you have."_ wanting to know the problem and how to fix it. Breathing out a sigh of relief I said back to her " _well it's my status as the boy-who-lived and all that stuff, and i am not sure i can get anything done with being watched and everything."_ finally telling her what was the problem at hand.

After I finished saying what I said I quietly waited for her reply. Though it came after some time had passed, in which I saw hermione debating about something due to the looks on her hace saying it all. Finally then did she speak up and say " _well I do have one solution Harry, but it is a bit unorthodox if you're following me."_ is what she said to me. Not sure what she meant by that I Quickly said " _it is okay Hermione I completely trust in you, and the solution you have"_ I said to put her nerves at ease. Seeing her relax a little put me more at ease as well, while waiting for her response.

After watching her take a breath I then heard her say " _well Harry you see the solution I have for you, is to switch bodies with me."_ is what she had said. After gaining a surprised look on my face I said " _switch bodies with you are you sure Hermione, and how would we even do that?"_ I had managed to say back to her. Then I heard her reply " _yes Harry I am sure not only will it grant you the privacy you seek for studying it can also allow you a break from your life, and as for the method of swapping bodies over the summer I came across a gem known as the gem of souls which allows two people to switch bodies after touching it."_ was her informative reply to me.

After taking some time to think about it, I finally spoke back to Hermione saying " _if it is the only solution you have, then I say we do it but we have to tell at least two people about this before we switch."_ was the response I gave her. See her nod her head in acceptance made relieved, but then she asked " _who were you thinking about telling about the switch Harry?"_ she said wanting to know who I had in mind. Mulling it over for a bit I finally replied with " _I think it is best if we inform headmaster Dumbledore and Ginny, wouldn't you agree."_ I stated to her. Seeing contemplate what I had just said I waited patiently for her response, which finally came a few moments later as she said " _I do believe that those are the best choices you could come up with Harry, since they will both help with keeping this a secret so let's go see the headmaster first."_ was her excited reply.

After we had exited our dorm room we quickly made our way over to the headmaster's, were I gave the gargoyle the password in order to enter. Once we had entered we quickly found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, as he greeted us with " _and what an unexpected surprise what can i do for the two of you?"_ he questioned with the ever present twinkle in his eye. Deciding to not beat around the bush I said to him " _well sir we came by to tell you that, both me and Hermione are going to switch bodies in order to give me some privacy to study and improve grades and learn to better prepare myself against Voldemort."_ finishing telling our plan to him. Seeing the surprised look upon his face was actually a bit funny, but then he replied to us and said " _while this is a surprise indeed, I understand your reasons behind it and wish you the best of luck, and do not worry i will keep it a secret."_ bringing a sense of relief to us.

Once we were done talking to the headmaster we made our way back to our dorm. Were I had proceeded to call upon Dobby the house elf to get Ginny for us. A few moments later Dobby had returned with Ginny in tow. After dobby left Ginny had gotten straight to the point and asked us " _what is going Harry and hermione, and why did you send dobby to get me?"_ were her immediate questions for us. Once we had her calmed down Hermione explained the plan her and I had put together.

After everything was said Ginny replied after a few minutes with " _do not worry you guys I understand completely, and I will also help keep this a secret."_ she said which had calmed our nerves. That is when Hermione had turned and faced me, and said " _well Harry let's get it done and over with."_ nodding my head in acceptance I was preparing to become my best friend and a girl at that. Then Hermione had went to her room, only to come back out with the gem in her hand.

Seeing how she was already touching the gem, I as well had touched it. That is when a bright flash had occurred, and the next thing I knew I was staring at an exact copy of myself. After uncovering her eyes Ginny was looking back and forth between the both of us, and asked " _well you two did the switch work or not?"_ she had questioned. After staying silent for a few moments, I finally spoke saying " _yes it did Ginny"_ though hearing myself speak with Hermione's voice made it all the more real, as well as the mass of curly brown hair in front of me.

Afterwards seeing that we were both okay Ginny had decided to head back to Gryffindor tower leaving us alone.


End file.
